Ryuan Sononoto
Ryuan Sononoto () is a male shinigami and current 5th seat of the 2nd Division of the Gotai 13, as well as the corps commander of the Reversal Counter Force of the Onmitsukidō. He is the reigning head of the Sononoto Clan, a low ranking noble family. Personallty ---- Ryuan is kind, caring, and intelligent. He is known for his compassionate "need to help everyone" attitude, though during times of great need he shows great leadership skills with a strong need to do what ever is right. He is gifted with a natural sense of justice, and will always strive to follow the rules of the soul society, even when he feels they may be wrong. He also follow the rules of a true swordsman and will not attack, nor harm an innocent person, no matter the circumstances. He also will try to not engage in a direct battle with an opponent if it endangers the lives of innocent people, always opting to either move the battle elsewhere or to vacate the people whenever possible. Being an adopted member of a noble family, a lot of pressure is placed upon him at all times, though he never seems to let it affect his daily life. When walking among citizens of the soul society, Ryuan commits his time acting and helping them, forgetting that he is a noble, and only thinkning that he is just as "normal" as everyone else around him. History ---- Powers & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a former member of the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō, Ryuan possesses exceptional hand-to-hand combat skills. His skills in the art allow for his to be able to successfully fight his opponents without the need to use his Zanpakutō. Flash Step Expert: Since Ryuan is the current Corps Commander of the Reversal Counter Unit, he is one of the most efficient users of this skill. His mastery over the skill is so advanced that he can travel several miles in small amounts of time, and with little to no effort in the process. He also has the ability to move between multiple enemies in a matter of seconds, allowing him to dodge and defeat them in the shortest amount of time available. He has master nearly all of the Onmitsukidō's speed oriented skills such as Utsusemi, and has made a few of his own. Enhanced Strength: Ryuan has increased strength do to his intense training, and constant training in the hand-to-hand combat skills, and other essential fighting methods. Enhanced Durability ''': Ryuan is extremely durable, being able to take multiple physical attacks repetitively, and being able to return several strong blows to his opponents in return. '''Kidō Master: Since his academy days, Ryuan has always been skilled in the art of Kidō. Hes mastery over the skill is so precise that he can manipulate multiple high level spells within moments of using others. He can also successfully use the skill in unison with other skills and techniques. :: Shunkō (反鬼, Reverse Demon): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. he fights by surrounding his back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The special uniform he wears has no back or sleeves since they will rip apart when it is activated. The technique can allow him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from her body, and can be used to create massive explosions. Zanpakutō